What hurts the most?
by doremishine itsuko
Summary: They were happy but someone came trying to take their Bakamura away. Will they be able to protect him now that they know he is in danger?" (P.S: I dedicated this story to the author who wrote: its okay.) Well, you were my inspiration here XD).
1. Chapter 1: How everything start it

**What hurts the most?**

They were happy but someone came trying to take their Bakamura. Will they be able to protect him now that they know he is in danger?"

(P.S: I dedicated story to the author who wrote: its okay.) Well, you were my inspiration here XD).

* * *

Takes place after, Seido face Yakushi to classify and play in koshien. If you read the manga well, you know what I am talking about. So enjoy..!"

Warning: It's a bit sad and many of you probably don't like it but, give it a try I hope

**Chapter 1: How everything start it.**

The sounds of a match that everyone expects to win could be heard on the stadium, where Seido and Yakushi players are playing.

Everyone cheers and claps from excitement could be heard. The sound of almost victory could be felt in the air and in the middle of all this our beloved and ace pitcher Sawamura Eijun who is ready to pitch and lead his team to victory were seen….!" And in the batting box waiting for the opportunity to bat was Todoroki Raichi.

Sounds of pants could be heard, until Miyuki give a sign to his pitcher a fork play was he asking to make, he knew with this play they will win the match for sure.

Eijun just nods...In that moment he throw the ball with all his heart and Raichi is waiting and he suddenly yell "I will throw this ball out of the stadium and make a home-run...!" but, he miss.

The sound of a ball in the catcher mitt was heard.

Strike! Batter out…!"

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa WE WON..!"

**AN OUTSTANDING VICTORY FOR SEIDO ALL THANKS TO PITCHER SAWAMURA..!"**

_Claps, cheers were heard Seido, Seido….Sawamura, Sawamura….!" Screams and tears of pure joy could be felt and the happy team rush to greet their ace!...!"_

Everyone running towards the mound and pat Sawamura's back

WE WON…!" Eijun Kun exclaimed a very happy Haruichi.

WE DID IT..!" Said Kanemaru… We did it and it is all thanks to you Sawamura…!" Tears of joy could be seen in his eyes.

"…YEAH!" Bakamura see WE DID IT..!" Exclaimed with happy voices both Miyuki and Kuramochi

I-I sounds of pants u_u- I-I'm g-lad said Eijun

Huh? What's wrong Sawamura why do you sound in pain? Asked suddenly a concern Furuya

**But, Eijun didn't hear him; he was so happy and exhausted he was in too much pain to know what his nakama were saying.**

W-we fi-na-lly did it w-we w-won…!"

_After, hearing those words stutter by Sawamura everyone was in silence in an instant and they only could see in horror how Eijun's body collapsed on the diamond._

THUD…!"

WHAT…? SAWAMURA…!" Everybody present screams.

_They couldn't believe it. Their bakamura just collapsed u_u but, why..?" They now…everyone not only Seido teammates felling frightened for him but, also everybody present in the stadium could only wonder why he collapsed_ TT_TT

_The first one to react was Haruichi._

Eijun Kun what's wrong ..?" We just won…!" Come on..!" Stop playing around w-what's w-wrong with y-o-u Eijun Kun... Sobs…Could be heard from Kominato while, he was embracing Eijun's body. Until, Haruichi suddenly starts screaming…!" Help please Eijun Kun is bleeding from his mouth…!"

_Everyone present were in panic after heard what Haruichi just said _

Eijun Kun please...sniffs... talk to me….Wake up please..!" He keeps trying desperately to just wake him up. TT_TT

In that moment Kuramochi screamed. The paramedics are coming…!"

Move aside they said.

_In that instant the paramedics start checking Eijun's condition_

This is not good there's blood coming from his mouth. He rips Eijun t-shirt only to see purple bruises around his chest. Those are marks of a beating; he probably has a fractured lung and an internal bleeding right now…!" And for him playing with this injures just make his body hurt more…!"

We need to work out how we can stop the bleeding now…!" Ray call, the hospital and tell them to prepare the operation room and fast or we are going to lose him. Come on…!"

Yes sir…!"

**Everyone on the stadium was so shock seeing the bruises, that beaten on the screen. Including Eijun's father and grandfather who just went to see him play and they couldn't breathe, seeing him like that. What happened to him..?" He was playing just fine a few minutes ago. Why..?" Who could have hurt him in that way..?" Those were the questions that everyone had had in mind.**

The sounds of ambulance nearby were heard and rushing footsteps of people running. When they finally got there they could see the paramedics who were trying desperately to save Sawamura's life so, one of the paramedics said:

_WE HAVE EVERYTHING READY COME ON..!" PUT HIM ON THE STRETCHER SO WE CAN TAKE HIM TO THE HOSPITAL…!"_

"YES, SIR…!" They put him on the stretcher and connect the heart monitor and an oxygen mask in his mouth, only to see in panic how Eijun's heart bit are slowing down. X_X

"NO…!" This can't be happening..!" His heartbeats are to slow if we rush too much on the road he could have a heart-attack, damn it…!" We need to stabilize his condition right now…!"

The paramedics were trying desperately to help him the best way they can.

_Everyone present were feeling helpless, it broke their heart seeing their ace...their bakamura dying in front of them. While, most of them were openly crying and hugging each other to look for some comfort…but, one thing is sure in their minds when they finding out who hurt him, who was the one that did this to him then he or she will wish never been born…!"_

Sobs...Sniffs…Could be felt…b-e-e-p...Beep until, the heart monitor couldn't detect any heart bit.

"…NO!" HE IS NOT DEAD..!" suddenly Miyuki scream. HE IS NOT DEAD..!" Sawamura come on…!" Don't do this to me BAKA..!"…..w-we just WON..!" A crying Miyuki said.

He pushes the paramedic a side and took Eijun's hand with his and he continue saying. We are going to Koshien together remember…?" Please just wake up…!"

But, Eijun didn't react to his gentle touch. u_u

* * *

_**After, the paramedics manage to push Miyuki. They were trying CPR over and over again in order to make Eijun's heart bit restart again but, after 10 minutes trying there was still no response; they almost give up. Until...!" Beep...Beep…!" A heartbeat starts appearing in the monitor. **_

"…Beep Beep….!"

Hum…Eijun slowly open his beautiful tired brown eyes and cough...W-what, w-where am I..?"

He paused. M-Mi-yu-ki?

"YES..!" Eijun is me. Everyone is here..!"

Miyuki, I'm s-scare he sobs. I-It h-hurts so m-much cough...pants of pain could be heard

I know please resist…!" We are going to be there for you.

M-Miyuki, w-what cough...After, saying Miyuki's name, one last time Eijun pass out. The paramedics took him immediately to the ambulance after that, they manage to stabilize his condition somehow and then, they took him to the nearest hospital as soon as possible. TT_TT

***…Line break...***

D-Dad..?" Is Eijun no my son dying..?" but, but he can't be..?" Sobs…he was fine..!" Who h-hurt him..?"

I don't know son but I will found out..!" Plus, it seems no one from Seido knew Eijun's condition. Hey, look..!" Those paramedics are treating him right now..!" They better hurry and take Ei-chan to the hospital, let's go Wakana go with Eiji to the hospital I'll stay I have to ask Rei san what happened to Eijun.

Okay dad..?" I will call Sayuri so she is there with Eijun. Come on Wakana.

Wakana after seeing his childhood friend hurt TT_TT she starts crying and said. Yes, s-sir..!" Let's going Eijun need us and, and they probably transfer him to the nearest hospital.

* * *

**In the meantime, the cheerful crowd wasn't feeling joyful anymore. Everyone was so shaken by the turn of events that just happened to Sawamura Eijun. After that, the audience just left the stadium hoping and praying he will survive.**

* * *

_After, everyone left the stadium somebody from the audience approach the assistant coach of Seido while; the rest of Seido team were still in shock and said_

What happened to Eijun..?" Takashima san

With a surprise tone she exclaimed. Huh..?" Sawamura san I-I…

Don't I on me Takashima san. What happened to my grandson..?" My son and his friend Wakana just left to the hospital right now..!" and I should be there too but, I want to know from you what happened so; tell me right now…!" Who hurt my grandson..?" Exclaimed an angry and very worried Eitoku

I'm so sorry Eitoku san I don' know what to tell you and to be honest we don't know who did it. He was fine before the game started and I…

Fine…!" Are you damn nuts..?" Those wounds the cameraman show on the screen weren't something to say he was just ALL RIGHT..!" Didn't anyone from your team realize he was hurt..?" Before, the game even started and checks his condition..?" Or better yet…y-you better find out who did this to my Ei-chan or so God help me, I will take him away from your school…!"

Once he is okay and out of danger I mean. Because, you or whoever is in charge here didn't bother to check if he was in good health..!" before, playing this match and now look he is dying…!" No, he just died a few minutes ago and for a miracle my boy is still alive fighting for his life and you still dare to tell me he was fine…!" He yells.

_In that moment Kataoka decide to intervene._

Wait a minute Mr. Sawamura I understand you are angry but, Sawamura Kun no Eijun; didn't show any signs that he was hurt..!" Actually..!" he insists he was all right. I admit we didn't check his condition before the game but, but…if we have known I wouldn't have allowed him to play. Furthermore, we can discuss this later on your grandson needs you right now…!" He tries to reason.

FINE…!" He sighs…but, don't think you two are out of the hook. I won't allow Eijun to return to your school and anyone of you sees him again, if you don't find out who was the person who hurt him and put him in the ER. Besides, Eijun does know how to defend himself, for him to no fight back is probably because he knows the person who hurt him or he/she threatened him…and depending of what his mother decides later on we might allow him to still play on your team..!"

Besides, how can I, my family send Eijun back to your school if we don't have any idea who hurt him..!" o_Ó at least try to figure out who did this to him..?" Otherwise I'm sorry but, I won't have any choice to not allowed my grandson, return at Seido and you will only see him if we are present. We are very protective in my family and, and right now I need to go to the hospital so if you excuse me.

_After, Sawamura's grandfather left Takashima Rei said:_

This is a big problem coach Kataoka and we can't go to the hospital to check Sawamura Kun condition, it´s very clear Eitoku san and I have no doubt in my mind Sawamura's father don't want us there. TT_TT Besides, we need to know who hurt Sawamura Kun and those bruises, that beaten he received looks recently. Said Rei

Yeah, I know. He sighs….Miyuki, Yuki, Chris go to the hospital we might not be welcome there but, I guess Eijun's family will allow all of you to be there for him, you are his friends after all..!" Meanwhile, we are going back to our school and try to figure out who hurt him. Is that clear?

"…YES, COACH…!" Exclaim Seido's team including Miyuki, Tetsuya and Chris.

Wait, coach Kataoka we also, need to call the police and inform the principal about Sawamura Kun's condition.

You are right, Takashima please call them

Right away, Sir..!"

Wait…!" A minute Senpais' before you go to the hospital I want to go too. Exclaimed Haruichi

No, you can't Haruichi.

Why not..?" Aniki. Eijun Kun needs me.

I know Haruichi but, right now we need to finding out who did this to Sawamura Kun, please try to understand okay.

"FINE…!" I don't like it but you are right I-I-want to see him. Sniffs… but one thing I'm sure..!" The first thing I am going to do when we found out who do this to Eijun Kun is that I WILL BEAT THAT BASTARD FOR HURTING HIM..!" He angrily yells

"…Yeah…!" I know the feeling now come on let's go back to school people..!"

YES, LET'S FIND OUT THAT BASTARD…!" Was the yell of a very piss of teammates' from Seido..?"

* * *

**Meanwhile, with the players who were present in the stadium Yakushi and Inashiro**

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT..!" Who could do that to Eijun kun, Sanada Senpai..?" Is not fair and, and Eijun kun looked in so much pain arggg I swear when I found out who did this to him; will wish never been born…!"

"YEAH..!" I know Raichi but right now, what surprises me is how he could play in that condition. That was definitely reckless for him to do. Nevertheless, that shows how much he wanted to win this match for his team. We are going to visit him tomorrow at the hospital and don't look at me like that Raichi….I doubt we can see him today if his family is there in the hospital.

I guess you are right and Inashiro teammates were here too..!" I guess they left already, although I saw Narumiya their Ace with a tearful look in his face and he left in a hurry after; the paramedics took Eijun Kun to the hospital. I wonder why he looked so concerned for him.

Of course he will leave Raichi. Roll eyes. He is his lover after all..!"

"….."

"…WHAT..?" A dumbfound scream from Raichi was heard.

S-Since… when they a-are l-lovers. I mean they are supposed to be rivals not BOYFRIENDS..!"

Oh..!" I thought you already knew. Seeing that Sawamura is also, your rival and friend and umm well I'm not sure how they got together but; they are definitely dating and I know that because umm well…I- I accidently, a week ago I-I eavesdrop when Narumiya was suddenly very, very friendly with him and I was about to yell at them when; they start making out. Shunpei blush just remember the scene XD. Giggles

"Really…!" Who would have thought those two will be lovers? But, I guess that's why Eijun Kun seems so happy lately, whenever I mention him on the phone. I mean he seems he respect him as a rival. My aunt used to say to rivals becoming lovers could happen in the real life. Sawamura and Narumiya relationship prove that.

Raichi what you just said is true but, I doubt Seido knows about their relationship and now I just imagine how hard is for Narumiya seen the love of his life almost die.

"…Yeah..!" But, Eijun Kun is a fighter he will survive Sanada sempai I'm sure of it.

I hope Raichi I hope.

* * *

_**With the Inashiro team.**_

"WHAT THE HELL…!"

Why did Mei just left so suddenly?" I know for sure Sawamura is his rival been a southpaw like him but, for him to leave in a rush and desperately crying for him. Exclaimed Carlos

_Shirakawa answer Carlos doubt._

Well I think is because he is his boyfriend Carlos.

"WHAT…!" Scream Masa san.

Since, when they are more than rivals..?" Besides, they barely have the chance to talk to each other. I don't get it. Said a surprise Carlos

Well, I don't have the faintest idea how they are both lovers so; don't ask me and I only know because I accidently walk in when they were having sex two weeks ago. Shirakawa said that with a serious voice and a blush in his pretty face Lol.

Huh ….!"

"Ehhh…!"

REALLY..!" You saw them Shirakawa sempai WOW..!" I didn't know you are a pervert, spying our ace when he is intimate with his lover. Said with a disbelief tone Itsuki

That's not is baka. If you must known I-I- S-Sawamura is a really noisy lover and well I heard one day moans coming from Mei's room and I thought Mei perhaps was seeing porn so, I enter his room to tell him he shouldn't do that or else coach will not allow him to play in the next match as a punishment… a-and with a blush he said. Well, let's just said they were both too lost in their little world to actually realize I open the door and I saw them having sex..!" Luckily, for me they never realize I was there in the first place given that, they were touching each other and, and pretty much making out and no I doubt Seido knows they are together.

I'm telling you this because for one I know Sawamura does have half of the team having a crush on him including Miyuki and the rest of the ex first string players..!" Ummm…You know ex-captain Yuki, Jun, Ryosuke. Chris and Tanba. Plus, Sawamura is very, very dense to notice the obvious sigh. Which, is why I think Mei is not that worried since; Sawamura is in love with him you know.

Besides, that Carlos and all of you (¬_¬) I will say this only once so, listen..!" **"You all better not say anything about them been together**". Is a secret for a reason, okay…?"

_Itsuki suddenly said_

Although, I do feel sorry for Mei Sempai right now TT_TT and I was thinking that whoever the person who hurt Sawamura Kun surely will have a lot of angry people trying to kill the bastard...!" And in any case, I'm pretty sure Mei sempai is feeling bad seeing his lover almost die.

So true…!" But, who could do something so cruel to him..?" I mean, those bruises that beaten we saw on the screen looked recently and for Sawamura to play in that condition..!" He-he surely must be in so much pain..!" Playing ever since, the four innings to the last moment..!" Thought Carlos

I guess you are right, Carlos. That must be one of the many reasons of why Mei falls in love with him. Since, he is a very stubborn, passionate and honest kid I guess. Exclaim Shirakawa

"Ahem" Shirakawa senpai. Forgive me if I am wrong but…You said half of the Seido team has romantic feelings of Sawamura Kun..?" and according to you Mei senpai knows. Right..?"

Yeah, that's what I said Itsuki Kun. Why do you ask..?"

Well, I might be mistaken but… I remember an incident three weeks ago.

Oh, really..!" said Shirakawa. But, what does it have to do with anything here?" Besides, even if those players are in love with Sawamura they don't have the courage to confess and Mei knows about this and for what I could see Sawamura only have eyes for Mei. No for any other man..!" He simply is not interest in any man in his team or even in his school much less a girl. Plus, to be honest Sawamura indeed is a pretty boy and while he is really an endearing idiot well; he does work hard to be the best..!" Without Mei helping him that is. So, nonetheless, why do you bring that topic Itsuki kun..?"

Oh…!" I see, good to know that and it is a relief to know they are cowards. "Ahem" But, what I tried to say Shirakawa senpai is that...He bits his lower lip. Well, I might be wrong but I remember that I saw Sawamura Kun alone in the mall three weeks ago with an older guy between 18 or 19 years old and that man was hugging Eijun Kun and I thought first it was Chris senpai since; that man looked similar to me. Except, Sawamura Kun slapped him and hit him in the stomach..!" I-I was so surprised and then I realize that guy wasn't Chris senpai. Also, Sawamura Kun really looked furious with him..!" I'm not sure why they were both arguing but, he did try to force Sawamura Kun into a kiss. The people who witness that scene could tell that man was harassing Sawamura Kun and well Sawamura obviously didn't like it..!" That's when a guard who was nearby step in and saw how Sawamura Kun was so distress and for what I remember he did say to that guy, to leave Sawamura Kun alone or he will be arrested for sexual harassment and well; that man did left but he was absolutely piss off. After that, Sawamura stayed with that officer. I guess the officer wanted to make sure Sawamura Kun will be safe since, that man did look like a delinquent. Thus, I don't know but…seeing those bruises in Sawamura Kun body and consider that guy. Do you guys think he was the one who hurt Sawamura Kun..?" Because, he was pretty tall and even though Sawamura looks like he could defend himself I think he will have it rough with someone like that..?" TT_TT

Plus, not to offend Mei senpai boyfriend..!" But, Sawamura kun does look like a person who will be easy to deceive and, he is also; a magnet for perverts and you Shirakawa senpai did said he is **"pretty"** and since he is too trustworthy I guess that man thought Sawamura Kun will be an easy conquer..!" Nevertheless, Sawamura Kun shows him he is not easy to get and pretty much hurt his pride as a man..!"

WHAT..!" Inashiro players scream

Itsuki, Masa san said. That man could no he must be the one who hurt Sawamura Kun. Plus, probably Sawamura didn't say anything because he didn't felt the need to say something since; he knows self defense. That man must be also, a stalker we need to inform this immediately to the police..!" Also, do you think you can say a description about the man you saw in the mall with Sawamura Kun..?" Itsuki kun..?"

With a disappoint tone Itsuki said TT_TT I only saw his back and I also, heard his voice Masa san and I did not saw his face so, NO..!" But, that officer did saw him Masa san after all, he did defend Sawamura Kun and they probably have a video record given that it was close to a bank the place they were both arguing. That detail can help..!"

Then, what we are waiting for..!" Exclaimed Shirakawa. Let's go to Seido and talk to the police when we get there. Before, you all ask me why there, the answer is simple I saw Sawamura's grandfather arguing with their Seido manager Rei. While, I went to the bathroom and I was looking for you..!" Anyway, I accidently overhear their conversation and anyway, after they finish talking..!" Coach Kataoka say to his team they will return to their school and they will all start looking for the culprit there and Rei san did say they will contact the authorities so, the search will be a bit easier. So, let's go..!"

YEAH, LET'S GO..!"

* * *

**After, Itsuki Kun confession, Inashiro teammates' who are Mei's friends..!" Are very determining to find this man and took him to justice, they will do this not only for their Ace..!" But also for his lover..!"**

_Meanwhile, in a dark department a strange person; who is looking at the news..?" Reporting what happened with Sawamura Eijun and how now the police are searching for the culprit._ TT_TT

So, you are at the hospital brat..!" Mwa hahaha…that's what you got for refusing to me. You did gave me quite a fight even when I threatened you before that game. It is a shame though I couldn't make you mine dear Eijun Kun but, I WILL..!"

Those bruises you gave me only turn me on after all you are the only one who manages to escape and fight against me..!" It's a relief to know you survive and no die. So know…you know that NO ONE, BUT ABSOLUTELY NO ONE REFUSES ME..!" Not, man nor women ever do that to me I kill them before they think about it. But, next time my love…my Ei-chan I will be prepare since; I know you will fight against me and I don't care if you have the police, your team, family or that stupid boyfriend of yours protecting you..!" You are mine and mine alone. So, I know you will survive be prepare my sweet ace. Mwa hahaha.

* * *

***…Authors Note…***

So..?" What do you guys think? Of this story..?" I'm trying something new here is like an experiment I guess X_X

P.S: Since, I don't know the real name of Eijun's parents that's why I made up their names which are in this story Eiji and Sayuri lol.

Plus let me clarify something first the inspiration of this story is for the author who wrote: It's Okay but it was only the beginning. The rest as you read is something I made up and since I like watching police programs about crimes and see TV SHOWS like Criminal minds, CSI and so on. Well, the idea came from there.

But, don't worries my Ei-chan will survive against his stalker so…if you still want to read my new story. Please, let me know what you guys think Okay n_n and I don't know if it will be long or a short story.

So, thank U dear readers..!" Until the next chapter ciao n_n


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations and family

**In the previous chapter**

Those bruises you gave me only turn me on after all you are the only one who manages to escape and fight against me..!" It's a relief to know you survive and no die. So know…you know that NO ONE, BUT ABSOLUTELY NO ONE REFUSES ME..!" Not, man nor women ever do that to me I kill them before they think about it. But, next time my love…my Ei-chan I will be prepare since; I know you will fight against me and I don't care if you have the police, your team, family or that stupid boyfriend of yours protecting you..!" You are mine and mine alone. So, I know you will survive be prepare my sweet ace. Mwahahaha.

**Chapter 2: **Revelations and family worriedness.

Eijun's friends went in a hurry towards Seido facilities they hope to find answers of the one who hurt their little ray of sunshine. But, for the live of them they never notice someone suspicious looking at him the wrong way, whenever they were practice baseball. They all felt crush after all Eijun their friend and for some of the boys love interest almost die they almost lose him..!"

Everyone in the bus were thinking

The team manager's reaction and coaches

Haruno Sakura is deeply sobbing along with Natsukawa Yui both were broken after all, witnessing how Sawamura almost die was deeply hard for the two girls. Sawamura is closer to them more than Umemoto Sachiko and Takako. The girls hope Sawamura can manage to survive this.

Coach Kataoka looks depressed and thought. _"…If only I bother paying attention to him then he might be now safe and had the assistance help of a doctor. He will be fine and no fighting for his life I was so naïve and now I can only hope he might endure this and survive. Is clear his parents won't want him back to our school nor that I blame them after all, Seido also have the fame to be a safety place with great security and with this I doubt we could make the rest of the teams parents think twice they will be safe."_ Kataoka sighs and clutch his hand.

Takashima Rei also is down since she never expect the situation turns so wrong so she thought. _"…When we went so wrong..? Now Sawamura Kun family won't let him return to us nor that I blame them after all, I did promise them he would be save that nothing is going to happen to him and here we are…I hope he manage to survive this and we have the chance to apologize with him._

Both assistant coach Ochiai and club president Ota maintain their mouth shut they can say anything they might do the situation worst if they gave a piece of their mind. They sigh at least they hope Sawamura survive at the end.

The players' thoughts

Hideaki Toujou thought sadly. _"…I just hope Eijun Kun manage to survive he's so joyful he doesn't deserve this. Why him..? Why we didn't notice anything strange about his behavior. This is depressing everyone is crush. Osou and even Zono can't deny that. We are his closest friends and then again no one notice anything weird. We really screw but not before we catch this damn bastard..! That dare hurting Sawamura he won't get it away with this." _Toujou vows that.

Furuya Satoru along with the rest of the players in Seido high were lost in memories some crying others trying to be strong and no show their hurt, they hope Sawamura be strong enough and recover soon.

Shinji Kanemaru thought sadly. _"…Wamura why didn't you tell us you were in danger that someone was stalking you. You should have told us and perhaps you'll be out of danger. Happily celebrating with us our victory after all, is thanks to you we are going to play in Koshien I just hope you'll survive this._

Masuko was bitten his lips in anxiety thinking. _"…I know me and my fellow teammates Jun, Ryousuke, Chris and Tetsuya as well as the others we were busier studying for of our future test and career in college…but this is not an excuse if only, only pay attention to him lately. We did notice Sawamura Chan did have suspicious lookers but that's it. They barely pay attention to him and then, they focus on Furuya but now he's in danger I just hope he survive this. He isn't alone we are going to be with him no matter what..!"_

Isashiki Jun was clutching his hands and trying to distract himself by surfing in the web then, he thinks. _"…Fantastic..! Sawamura is hurt in critical condition and we can't do a damn thing to help him. I feel helpless he's always so bright and cheerful he tries his damn best to be a great pitcher and now he's in danger. You better resist and get through this Sawamura you aren't alone baka you have us..!"_

Ryousuke too was deeply angrier he just hopes Sawamura resist the operation and so he thinks. _"…When I find the one who hurt you Eijun he will wish never being born. This person cross the line he hurt you physically and just why you didn't tell us you have a stalker..? Keeping your mouth shut is what lead you a ticket towards the E.R room. I hope at least your parents let you in the future still maintain contact with us." _Ryousuke sighs at the end looking at his little brother.

Haruichi was in deep thought. _"Eijun kun I swear to God me and my brother we will find the one who did this to you is not fair you always know how to cheer my day how to support me and now we almost I…I almost lose you today. This day should supposed to be a happy day no matter if we won the game or not but, instead we are going back at Seido with grieving faces nevertheless, I now everyone else will want to find clues of who did this to you. What…kind of best friend am I when I never notice you were injured..?" _Haruichi was sobbing his older brother took his hand within his make at least sure he comforting him.

Haruichi looks at his brother in concern and then he heard Ryousuke saying. "…Don't worry Haruichi. Eijun is a fighter and too stubborn to die he will get through this and we will be there to support him. You are his best friend don't lose hope and don't blame yourself he after all, he's a good actor he fool of us we don't know if it was to protect us or himself. The one who do this to him won't get away."

Haruichi nods at him and say. "…You are right Aniki is just Eijun Kun was so happy last night he even said he will reveal the identity of his boyfriend and I have an idea who he is, the point is he was trill and more so cuz he knew his love will watch the game and his family will be there too. I know he told me he wanted to come clean with us. The beaten he received must be when he was alone in the field and taken the equipment to the school storage room. That's the only time he was alone and now that I think about it he look down and nervous but he quickly act his normal self. What kind of best friend am I when I never notice his odd behavior Ryo..?"

Ryousuke looks surprise as well as the other players that heard their conversation and that includes coach Kataoka, Takashima Rei the club president Ota and the other soon to become assistant coach Ochiai.

Rei venture and ask before Ryousuke interrogate his little brother so she says. "…Wait Kominato Haruichi did you just said Sawamura Kun is dating someone..? Then, this person could be the one who hurt him..!"

Haruichi quickly shakes his head and said. "…I don't think so Takashima San I highly doubt it cuz Eijun Kun before he left towards the equipment room he was happily chatting with him on his cell and it seems his boyfriend was in his home and not in school. I was close to Eijun Kun and even I heard laughing of three woman teasing Eijun's boyfriend and he was flushing himself too. I ask him after he hung up who this mysterious boyfriend of his is and he said "Harucchi you and the rest of the team already know him and I know you will be piss off when, you know his identity but, I honestly I don't care. I love him and he loves me too and my mom and my grandparents approve him. I care more their opinion than the team. I know you'll be one of the few that supports me at the end. The rest I'm not sure regardless if they don't support me or not. I still will be him please understand me and you will know who he is after the game no matter if we lose or win at the end I promise this day I'll come clean with you guys and he is so important to me. Just wait ok Harucchi."

Haruichi took a deep breath and continue speaking. "…After, Eijun Kun told me that I didn't insist more but I did ask his friend Wakana when I was alone that is since, Eijun Kun lend me her contact number if she knew his boyfriend and she said yes. According to her Eijun's mother wanted to know him before he presented to the rest of the family and she tag along, she was surprised when he presented to them. Nonetheless, she quickly notice the boy adore and love Eijun Kun just like him she was squealing too much so, I highly doubt he hurt him or even know who hurt Eijun cuz the last days Eijun Kun didn't talk with him since both him and his boyfriend were busier with school. Eijun Kun is good hidden to us the truth." Haruichi said the last lines sadly.

Ryousuke took a moment and then he says. "…For the way you said things Haruichi this boyfriend Sawamura has must be some rival player of another school. That's why he said no matter if we support him or not he'll continue his relationship with him and the players we know so far aren't violent or hurt people if they do their baseball career are over and the school and coaches are strict against violence."

Takashima Rei nods at Ryousuke words. Then she says. "…I see that might be true boys. Our priority however will be look for clues in our school and where Eijun Kun was attacked."

Shinji Kanemaru has a thinking face he as well as the rest of his teammates feel guilty if they bother paying attention to him this wouldn't had happening and in that moment, he felt how Toujo Hideaki touch his shoulder and look at him shaking his head in a way he understand nothing could be avoid it even if they try it.

Kuramochi was bitten his lower lip he's Sawamura roommate and yet he didn't notice nothing from him if he was hurt or not he feels like he fail him and he can see his partners, his most trusted friends felt the same as him. He sees Zono clutching his hands in anger even Furuya looks trouble.

Kuramochi see they are about to arrive school when Isashiki Jun scream saying. "…Guys…! There's some news about Sawamura on the T.V I was checking in the web using my tablet and he's on the news. I will raise the volume so shut up."

Before everyone has the chance to scold Isashiki they decide it against it and heard what the news said. "…In this day we have dreadful news regarding the baseball high school Japanese world, it seems what could be a day for celebration. Since, Seido High finally manages to pass Koshien thanks for the great assistance of the relief pitcher Sawamura Eijun. As I was speaking, in early news the player "Sawamura Eijun" is been currently rushed towards the nearest hospital cuz of the delicate state he was after, he left the stadium. Fortunately, he manage to resist the ride on the ambulance and he is still in the operation room no news about his health is being released yet since, Sawamura's family and by the request of them and his personal doctor decides not revealing how he is in order to protect him from his attacker. Nevertheless, we manage to find a bit of information about his state and according to one of the assistant doctor's and nurse the serious injures he has and consequently resemble some unfinished cold cases. What happened to this young high school student boy probably and there is some strong evidence that suggests he might be a victim of a serial rapist and murder. So far, there are no survivors in order to not give false reports it's only reveal he might be one and possibly the only one victim who at least still alive. If friends or people that are closer to Sawamura Kun by orders of his family and the LPD is strictly prohibited visits. How he is will be reveal according of how the situation will evolve from now on. Let's pray this young promising pitcher manage to survive. This is all of for me Tomo reporting news by C4 channel off."

Isashiki grit his teeth in anger so…the man who put his surrogates little brother and Kohai is someone this dangerous. This man better pray to ever God he knows no one catch him cuz he sure kill him himself for putting Sawamura in the E.R. He can see his friends Ryousuke, Kuramochi; Masuko looks the same as he. Who is he kidding everyone is livid and now he spots the school ground, great time for looking for clues and catch this asshole.

The sounds of police officer and detectives inspecting the baseball ground in Seido are heard. When, the bus that transport the rest of Seido players arrive immediately some students that are still in the school ground approach them especially some girl classmates that were closer to Sawamura asking Kuramochi how he was.

Kanemaru then said to the frantic girls they don't know how he is. His family didn't want anyone there and since, he can't spot Yuki Sempai, Chris Sempai not even Miyuki in their school so, they can safely assume they are with him in the hospital.

The rest of the team felt tired and now they see from left to right police securing the baseball facilities. They also, see how the headmaster along with the vice-president is currently talking with the police. Ryousuke along with Zono sees how Inashiro teammates are there talking with one of the detectives, more specifically Itsuki and the rest Carlos, Masa and Shirakawa support whatever they are talking about which it seems to them he's the chief in charge of the investigation. They wonder what they are talking about and that's when a frantic detective gets closer to the head chief investigator saying. "…Sir. We found evidence of a struggle in the storage room there is dry blood too but it's a little. One of the CSI investigator said the blood doesn't belong to Sawamura Kun and for what we can see in the room, the boy defend himself against his attacker."

One of the CSI call Julia said to the chief. "…It seems the beaten Sawamura endure wasn't here. We call and ask the guards of the stadium both Seido and Yakushi played if there is a room where a fight could be held and they call us back saying they found one. The place is trashed so we infer Sawamura Kun injured his attacker and escape from him but, he probably didn't expect his attacker follow him in where the game was played."

The head chief says and orders Julia and his assistance. "…Send someone to investigate the place or go yourself Julia we need to secure the crime scene. Sawamura's parents and the rest of the boy's family are frantic at this moment and they want answers. Besides, if Sawamura Kun manages to survive this we can capture and put in jail this dangerous criminal with his help of course. The rest listen secure the place. The rest of the baseball players here can't contaminate the scene." The rest answer back their chief yelling. "…YES, SIR..!"

Coach Kataoka looks in bewilderment what is happening in the baseball field where he teaches his players. He was about to approach the detective in charge for answers, when he found himself into the ground. Someone hit him in his face but whom and the ones who presence the hit couldn't believe it..! Some police officers were about to step in. When, coach Kataoka attacker said and now everyone sees who he was and that person was the one and only Shuichi Shindo the head vocalist of bad luck and he says. "…I hope you are happy you stupid dumbass coach how could you..! Eijun and the Sawamura family trust this school facility security even that useless woman Takashima assure Eitoku San, Eijun's parents that he will be safe here. You man let Eijun injured and attack…! I swear to God if he dies I'll make sure your career is doom and this school doesn't exist anymore..!" Shuichi glares furiously.

Someone yell Shuichi in panic saying. "…SHINDO KUN WHAT ARE YOU DOING…? Calm down will you and you can't go beaten people..! It's bad for business and your image as a pop idol you know that..!" Mr. Sakano said trying to calm him in vain especially when said pop idol glares coldly at him.

K was about to step in too along with Hiro and Suguro since first, they were bombshell when Shuichi suddenly left a meeting with an important client looking angry as hell not even Seguchi much less Yuki his ex could stopping him. After all, they never saw him acting like that. He was literally out for blood and storm out of the room in a rush. Hiroshi his best friend went after him but with no chance of him calm him down. Second, he took one of the motorcycles the company has and they have no choice to follow him and now they are in one of the prestigious school known for teaching promising baseball players. They can't believe how angry is he and more so no caring his reputation and his band too. He's glaring coldly at them too, all of them are way confused of his attitude this is so odd he's always happy and making a fool of himself sometimes whenever he's not working that is.

Finally, Shuichi Shindo exclaim still super piss off to his band and manager this. "…I don't care Sakano is because of this school poor security and his damn friends Eijun is fighting for his life..! He could be dead and you can't understand one damn bit and when it comes to my family I'm nothing more than a vindictive cousin..! Now listen here Kataoka and you headmaster of this school you better find some clues who hurt my baby cousin Eijun or you guys will know the wrath of both Sawamura and Shindo family. Head chief Sakakura you used your men and find who hurt him too. Do your job nicely I'm sure my aunt and my grandma already told you that. Isn't it..?" He glares at the startled officer and he nods frantically terrify of the pop idol.

Someone took pity for the state the frighten crowd was when Guren one of the Abe Shindo familiar and guardian appear along with Hikaru Shindo saying. "…Shuichi Sama…Sayuri Sama calls every family member to the hospital. You have to come with me is about news about Master Eijun wellbeing."

Then, Hikaru adds putting his right hand in Shuichi shoulder saying. "…Shuichi nii we deal with this people later aunty need us and Eijun too. Guren and the rest are looking for the man who did this to him. Let's go now..!"

Shuichi still was angry but he sighs at the end and said worriedly towards Hikaru and him having tears in his eyes saying. "…Do you have any idea how he is then Hikaru..?" Hikaru with a sad distress face he shakes his head negatively and has tears too but then, he says. "…No I don't know how he is we are going to find now but, what I'm indeed sure is he still alive. If he was dead we would have felt it already just like when he died in the stadium. We have to go now, chief Sakakura we send one of our guardians to contact you later do your job for now." Hikaru orders the man.

However, Shuichi turns around at them still glaring them angrily not before saying. "…Forget about visits Seido team no one in this school is welcome and if I spot some of you there you are going to regret it unless, we invite you then you can go otherwise no. Let's go Toda, Hikaru and as for you Mr. Sakano, K, Hiro and Suguro right now my family is more important than my reputation tell that to Seguchi. I'll contact you guys later. Let's leave now Hikaru Toda."

Since both cousins were in a hurry and Guren had to take them both quickly to the hospital. The tree left to the other building ignoring the rest of the bombshell crowd they left behind. (Guren make sure no one was around so Taiin and him teleport their masters with the rest of the worried family waiting for Eijun's news)

The rest of the crowd was in distress they are now sure no one is welcome being there with the southpaw pitcher. Haruichi wants so badly be there for Eijun but right now that isn't wise, he knows he has to wait for news from him or being invited by his family. Hope at least Wakana send him a message of how he is.

In the Central Tokyo hospital

Sawamura Sayuri was with both of her parents and her husband Eiji too plus, her father in law Eitoku. She's in distress she had a bad feeling towards Eijun this morning she didn't thought it would become real and more so, when Eijun order Genbu and Guren to not be around with him today since, he wanted peace and quiet. They should have insisted..!" She bits her lips when a depressed and a stained teary blonde boy put his left hand in her shoulder.

The blonde boy and Ace of Inashiro said sadly. "…Miss Sayuri you need to have faith Ei-chan isn't weak you know that he's stronger than seem the eye. He's your son after all, and the last thing he need is us losing hope."

Eijun's family both sides actually look at the boy startled they are surprise to find out at the last minute this boy is dating with their Eijun. But, they can feel the boy loves dearly their Eijun. His whole being said and scream he is his soulmate and he's suffering just like them.

Sawamura Eiji was pacing from left to right in the waiting room the doctors don't said anything to them. Himari Sensei is frantically doing everything she can make sure his son survive. He finds himself bombshell since now he found out his son is dating with the Inashiro Ace nor like surprise him after all, he catch Eijun been fascinated for how the proud blonde boy played. The boy himself reminds him a lot when he used to date his beloved wife and before he was accepted to form part of the Abe Shindo clan. He just hopes his son indeed survives.

Eitoku looks the blonde in interest but now he shouldn't interrogate the blonde boy but he can help it, he was about to ask him how he end with his loud obnoxious grandson when he heard Eijun's mother saying. "….Thank you, Mei Kun my son Ei-chan did choose well at the end. Is just the only reason he won't fight back or even call Genbu or Guren for help is because he felt he has no choice..? This is the first time a merely human sends him to the E.R in a delicate state I'm scared Eijun could die." She has tears of sadness in her eyes.

Mei sighs and rubs his face to wipe his tears then he says bravely and hopefully. "…Ei-chan knowing him he probably thought he could endure it and pretend everything was fine. He might not imagine the things end the way it did especially cuz this game was so important to him. Don't mistaken me Miss Sayuri but looking for my Ei-chan perspective he didn't want to betray his friends effort and it's his dream to go Koshien too and I guess whatever, the person who did this to him knowing him he didn't wanted give him the satisfaction he won. Ei-chan is that stubborn."

Shuichi and Hikaru who just arrive to the hospital see and heard what Eijun's lover said. They are that close they are surprised but now their main priority knows how his cousin is so they ask.

Shuichi ask first. "…Aunty Sayu how is he..? Do you have any news..?"

Hikaru then adds worriedly too. "…We know he's still alive we can feel it. But how is his state is it bad or good please tell us..?" Hikaru bit his lips in distress. Shuichi next to him looks incredible nervous.

Sayuri keep her head down and then she glance the E.R room saying. "…Eijun is still fighting for his life we only know certainly he had a punctured lung and internal bleeding other than that. Himari Sensei completely rushes and she's helping Eijun the best she can our only option is waiting for the operation to finish." Just as she finishes saying that to her beloved nephews and her family to the E.R room red light went off and then Himari Sensei walk off out of the room.

Himari Sensei coughs and she takes immediately the attention of every one of the room saying. "…Mr. and Mrs. Sawamura I have good and bad news. I will say it aloud since, everyone present here is part of Eijun's family. I'll start with the good news. My patient Sawamura Eijun is stable he endure the operation we manage to stabilize his condition and stop the internal bleeding he has a strong will. His injures were serious but mostly the punctured lung and a stab close to his heart was the one who worries me the most and the reason we almost, lose him in the operation room. Nevertheless, Eijun Kun fights and resists the operation and I can tell you it is successful at the end. He will recover from his bruises and wounds by taking his meds and rest."

Himari Sensei then took a deep breath and said the bad news. "….I did everything I can to save him and here is the bad news he is currently in a coma we don't know when he's going to wake up. I order one of my Shikis one Eijun Sama himself gave me along Masahiro Sama she did a spiritual check to him and according to her. Master Eijun soul is deeply sleep along with his body that's why we don't know when he will wake up or if he even remember cuz he receive a head injury too. I can't not tell nor his shikis too when he will wake up we to wait until he does." She finishes saying her diagnostic.

Everyone feel dread but also a ray of hope they will have to wait until he wakes up. He's alive and they have tears of happiness.

Sayuri's parents and Eijun's grandparents said in unison. "…We thank you so much Himari Sensei as long Ei chan can resist we will wait. Thanks for saving our grandson."

The cousins Eijun has said in unison contently too. "…THANK YOU SO MUCH SENSEI PLEASE, TAKE GOOD CARE OF OUR COUSIN..!"

Eijun's parents along with Eitoku plus, Wakana are crying too and nod and the one doctor who manage saving him. Mei was crying in relief his lover is safe and sound he's going to stay with him until he wakes up.

Eijun's mother took a deep breath and asks. "…Himari Sensei Ei-chan defends himself isn't it..? Then, did you find something that could lead us catch the soon to be death man..?" She asks seriously.

Himaru shudders and cough in distress saying. "…As a matter of fact yes we found in Master. Eijun's clothes a note revealing the name of his attacker but is an alias. Eijun writes there the man had been watching him for the past two weeks. He said he bit him but somehow he found about Mei Sama and him relationship. According to him, he wanted to kidnap him but he refused and he wrote there that he threaten him to hurt his teammates if he didn't cooperate. He was conflicted at the end he nods at him and the man touched him he used the opportunity to fight back and that's when they start fighting he said the man was a challenge. It doesn't said more that the fact the man left we infer Master didn't let him rape him nor kidnap him and he injured him, he didn't said nothing to his condition because of the game. Apart from the note he wrote he put himself in the note hairs and nails into the envelope. We also, find in his body there isn't any biological skin of his attacker apart from the bruises. Ten'itsu took the evidence to my lab and if I'm not mistaken she and Hikaru Sama can examine that evidence together the ones I already told you about."

Sayuri said in sadness. "…I knew it Ei-chan won't let someone take him so easier without a fight. Hikaru please you and Ten'itsu look for the culprit the LPD here can help us too. We are going to wait for my son wakening please Himari Sensei please, tell me where my son is now…can you guide us..?"

Himari nods at her and said. "…We are going to move him to the private room 1055 it has all accommodation for someone in his state. The security I leave it to you. However, I suggest no member of the family leave alone the hospital especially Mei Sama since, he's Eijun Sama lover he might be attack too and we don't want you end like master Eijun for now stay here."

Mei nods towards the head doctor Himaru and then the family see how there is a stretcher that has the now comatose Sawamura Eijun they see he has a mask in his mouth and tubes attach his body. He looks pale and vulnerable. The people there find themselves in tears he looks so still. But they vow themselves they'll find the one who did this to their Eijun Sawamura.

Mei looks broken and he took his lover hand within his. He feels how cold Eijun is but he's determinate to be with him no matter what. Himari Sensei looks the sad family seriously and she said to them they will take him to the private floor where, he is going to rest. All of them nod and only Eijun's mother went with them.

_**~*Authors note.*~**_

Dear readers I'm sorry for not updating in so much time to be honest I'm kind of hook in another fandom (Danganronpa 3 Lady muse hit me hard in that one so I'm writing fics of NaegixKamakura) I know I do write long chapters but I will leave it this chapter like that. When I'll update is uncertain and I hope this chapter is better written I hope. For the ones who follow me give me kudos and give me positive reviews which, is the reason why I'll start updating soon new stories. I hope this time those one are better written than the previous one. Enjoy your reading and if you like it then write me a review.

Bye, Bye. Take care and my best wishes to you. Thanks for the anonymous reviews too I'm surprise someone those like why my fujoshi mind creates (Giggles)


End file.
